Certain implants are known in the form of cardiac pacemakers, for example from WO 00/78391 or U.S. Ser. No. 2001/0012953.
Hemodynamic parameters are ascertained at present by means of echocardiography, by way of thorax impedance cardiography, by means of thermodilution catheters or with invasive pressure measurement procedures during electrophysiological investigations. Those processes require a high level of clinical complication and expenditure. For research purposes, pacemakers are sometimes implanted, which implement ventricular pressure measurement procedures by means of a sensor which is integrated into a stimulation electrode line. That means that special electrode lines are required for such a device.